What We Have
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Oneshot dedicated to caberwolf, who left this world before I could give him this request. BryanRei Serious AU. Might be OOC at times, but please read in his memory. Bryan and Rei are just two trying to live in a corrupted world.


_**To: V **_

From: Taylor (devlinnreiko)

_**May this story for you, help keep you entertained.

* * *

**_

'_The cold wind scraped across the snow covered mountains blowing snow fiercely around in all directions. The cold bite of the wind chilled to the bones causing whatever organisms in the area to take shelter. Up upon a ridge of the mountain, movement stirred seeming to blend into the dance of the snow and wind. _

_Bodies pushed their ways through the knee deep snow struggling and shielding against the sharp winds. As the pack made its way along the exposed ridge, towards the end two beings were dragging a dead weight behind them. The colours of the deadweight stood out amongst the lighter and sharper shades of the environment. Black hair ran long and dragged along the snow tangled and strands covered in ice. _

_The bodies pulling the unconscious figure were heavily clothed in layers and furs which kept the chill winds from biting at their skin. Hoods and cloth hid their heads and faces blocking out their identity and appearance as they trudged up the slope of the mountain. _

_Approaching a cavern the figure was dragged up the trail. The mouth of the cavern could be seen in the distance. Through bang covered eyes, furs could be seen lining the walls, a small light emitted from the inner parts of the cave. The steps got broader and the final way was up a few stair-like rocks frozen in the ground. A groan was heard as a knee jarred against one of them. Coming to the ledge the body was dragged forward into the confines of the cave. People were huddled close to the fire, and few were randomly standing around as the figure was dragged. Few wolves were seated at the entrance at the cave unaware of the cold bite._

_From the back of the cave, the one being dragged made out a large body rose from where he was seated. Raising his head he surveyed the tall man. Fur was draped heavily over his shoulders. Light hair hung around his pale face; white eyes piercing into his gaze. He stepped over to the one being dragged and stopped in front of him. A large pale hand reached forward and grabbed the dirty and tangled dark locks through his fingers and lifted the head up to look at him. The leader took in the slim feline features that made up this face, eyes running over the details. A smirk came on to his face as he signaled the others to release him. Arms falling heavily, the dark haired one slumped to the ground only to be caught and hoisted up and slung over a fur covered shoulder. The leader began to turn and walk to the back where piles of heavy and thick fur lay upon the ground. Stopping there, the tall leader kneeled down and deposited the other on the pile. The one who was dropped rolled to his stomach immediately feeling the heat from the furs. Looking up he felt the leader lean over him, larger hands gripping his shoulders. Warm air brushed against his ear causing him to shudder and…'_

Rei's eyes snapped open quickly. Eyes moved around his room a stunned expression on his twenty-two year old face. Looking to his left he felt a cold-wet nose nudge his cheek. He brought his hand up and pushed the furry muzzle away from his face.

"He was keeping your keep warm you know." An accented voice said. Rei looked up and noticed the pale face above. The neko-jin sighed adjusting his head from where it lay against the side of Bryan's leg.

"How long was I out?" Rei asked picking up the book he had been reading off his chest looking at where it lay open.

"Mmm…about forty-five minutes. You were gone maybe few lines into that page." Bryan replied not looking down at Rei. He brought his hand next to his leg where the husky that was previously with Rei came over and sat with a gruff, twisting his head up to look. Rei made a face and closed his eyes again.

"I got to stop falling asleep while reading."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean my dreams are weird enough without their help."

"And do I want to know what these dreams contain?" Bryan asked with a smirk humoring Rei.

"Well, you were in it."

"I'm flattered." He replied still smirking. He threaded his fingers through Rei's hair pushing the stranding gently.

"Yeah. I remember it was cold and well actually pretty much like this." The neko-jin replied flipping back a page and a bit. Scanning the page quickly he lifted the book above his head into Bryan's face.

"Read the last paragraph and next page." Rei said, feeling Bryan take the book from his hands. A minute or so went by before Bryan put the book down.

"Are you implying I did that to you?"

"No just came to mind." Rei said smirking slightly.

"Does your dirty mind have an ending too?" Bryan asked rhetorically. Rei made a face and rolled his eyes. A typical response of his lover. Turning to his side he rested his cheek on the solid mass of the Russian's thigh. His eyes scanned the few children's toys that were still lying on the floor while he brought a hand up and traced patterns along the material. Bryan's warm hand moved around Rei's neck and lightly squeezed the back of his neck.

"It's 21:30." Bryan's voice rang out through the silence that had fallen upon the room. Rei smiled and snuggled into Bryan's leg.

"Don't wanna go." He mumbled. He smiled, rolling off the couch next to the husky. Standing up he brushed his clothes, walking over to get his shoes on. Grabbing a few items off the table he walked back over to Bryan leaning down to give him a quick farewell kiss. Bryan brought a hand up and placed it on the curve of Rei's neck pulling the neko-jin deeper. They lingered for a few minutes before separating.

"Are you going to be here when we get back?" Rei asked standing up. Bryan shrugged.

"Maybe, depends if Tala gets off his ass to come to the bar." Bryan answered. Rei smirked.

"Okay. Well I'll see you later. Try to stay out of trouble. Only so much a hunter can take." Rei said eyes hooded, fangs peeking out at the corners of his mouth. Turning around he walked towards the door emerging with the shadows of the room. Bryan watched him leave and a moment after the door closed. Sighing he looked down at his dog nudging the canine with his foot. The dog moaned rolling over onto his back. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Screw waiting for Tala. That idiot could use the wake up call." Bryan said to no one in particular. Standing up he stretched hearing and feeling the crack of his back. Walking around, he grabbed a heavy jacket fur lining the collar and cuffs. Metal clanged together as various objects moved around in the pockets and in-lining of the jacket. Walking around the small room, he found his boots under the kitchen table from where Rei had kicked them in their moment a few hours ago. Bending down he slipped them on quickly and tightly laced them up. Straightening up he wondered why his life decided to go this way.

He had a family, though the ethics of it went against what he fought for. He was a hunter for goodness sake. A vampire-hunter too. Not to mention his lover was a vampire and his child just happened to be a half breed. Definitely not something he planned for when he first signed up for this job. The quiet clicks of nails on the floor made him turn his head a bit to see his partner….well other than the red-haired bonehead probably passed out on a couch.

"Well shall we go wake up sleeping beauty and see if there is any work tonight Sulu?" Bryan asked, the dog responding with a whine and wag of his tail. Walking to the door Bryan opened it not bothering to put the leash on and watched the husky trot down the hallway. Closing the door behind him he heard the metallic click of the lock before he continued down the dull and worse for wear hallways. The whole city was basically like this now. Even in the day time. Well this broken down wasted city is what gave him a job; because of this he could get earnings.

Walking down the hollow stairwell to the main level he paid no attention to the graffiti that littered the hallway; threats to hunters, vampires, and other unwanted. Hearing the hiss of the door opening Bryan stepped outside into the night air. The air was a little better on this level, but the toxic mist that rose from the sublevels still made it a little uncomfortable. Turning to the left Bryan made his way up to another level of the city in search for Tala's apartment.

* * *

Rei slipped from shadow to shadow, a small smile on his face. The neon lights coloured his pale skin, changing like a chameleon every building he passed. He was practically invisible to the crowds of people entering, exiting, and walking down the streets. Stopping at an alleyway he entered and looked up at the small balconies that lined the skyline. Smiling he gracefully leapt up landing on one of the higher balconies perched on the edge. Looking down he humored himself with his ability (not that it mattered, having done this many times before). Jumping down he tapped on the glass door, hearing the movement inside and the scampering of feet. A face appeared slightly above Rei's on the other side and sighed with gratefulness. The door opened and as Rei was about to enter he was greeted with a bundle in his arms.

Purring giggles greeted him, as pale almost white eyes looked up at Rei through shiny black waves. Tiny pearly fangs appeared as the small boy smiled up at his "mother".

"Good evening to you too. Thanks again Chad. I hope Xanis wasn't too much trouble." Rei said a calm purring tone to his voice. The man opposite of Rei huffed and leaned against the frame of the door. His shoulder length mahogany hair moved slightly with the breeze that passed through the alleyway.

"Whatever. Not the first time you've left the little brat over here, while you have quality time with that hunter of yours." Chad said dryly. Rei stared up at him. Chad rolled his eyes.

"I know I know not my business. Anyways I have heard of a little round-up. You might want to keep an eye on that hunter of yours." Chad said voice becoming serious as his dark eyes focused on Rei. The neko-jin vampire's faced was still calm but a sense of seriousness was about.

"Thanks for the update. I'll keep my eyes open." Rei said turning around leaping onto the ledge with Xanis in his grip.

"Ears too." Chad called out as Rei leapt from the balcony landing gracefully on the ground again. The child gripped Rei's shoulders rolling his head up to look at Rei.

"Did you have fun?" Rei asked, watching the little one smile and nod childishly.

"That's good. Daddy might be home before morning." Rei purred nudging Xanis pale baby cheek with his nose.

"Hungry." The three year old said patting Rei's shoulder.

"Well I'll see what we can find." Rei said thinking of finding a human to satisfy their needs. He walked down the alleyway happy for the emptiness. Sounds were all around but none to close to pose a threat.

Walking through the area, he heard angry shouts and yells echo through the branches of streets. Paying little heed to them he continued on his way, his son singing a small tune to himself.

Rei stopped a smell coming across his senses.

"…munch, munch, munch." Xanis ended giggling happily at finishing his song.

"Shh…just for a moment Xanis." Rei's eyes scanned the area. Curiosity now setting in he began to walk up the steps and followed the path through the empty buildings. The shouts became louder, echoing off the metal walls. The sounds of rustlings and heavy footsteps running reached Rei. Sniffing the air a familiar scent was coming closer. A figure sharply turned the corner stopping short.

"Rei?" Tala called out coming closer to the two. Rei cocked his head confused.

"Good evening Tala. Busy night?" He asked his face still a sense of calmness. The red-haired man came to stand in front of him. Rei caught the scent of blood on Tala.

"You're injured." Rei remarked calm eyes, resting on Tala's shoulder. Golden eyes moved back to ice eyes. "What happened?" Tala looked back at the building and then back to Rei. Rei was confused. Stepping forward he handed Xanis over to Tala, who quickly retreated further down the alleyway. Rei continued forward coming to the opening in-between the buildings.

Even in the darkness he caught figures fighting.

Bryan and another vampire.

Rei moved the moment the other vampire leapt at Bryan and the sound of a shot rang through his ears making him wince. Stopping short, he saw the head burst off the vampire while Bryan and the rest of the body fell to the ground. Quickly approaching Bryan he threw the body off him. He knelt down next to Bryan already feeling the stickiness of the blood covering his clothes.

"Bryan?" Rei asked, worry finally beginning to settle into his voice. The hunter groaned in as pain ripped through his chest and shoulders. Rei moved his hands over to feel the wounds that punctured his torso.

"R-Rei?" Bryan grumbled out, pain laced in his voice. He tried to sit up but collapsed as the muscles contracted shooting pain throughout. Rei reached up and caught his lover resting his back on his bent legs. Rei looked around noticing Sulu, the husky limping and whimpering. Alive at least.

Rei's ears twitched at the sounds of Bryan's heartbeat and pulse twitching and becoming slower. There was too much blood exiting the wounds. Rei moved his hands and cupped Bryan's face tracing the lips with his pale hands covered in blood.

"Bryan don't do this. Let me help you please?" Rei whispered bringing his head down next to his lover's. He brought his hand up brought it across Bryan's neck.

"Ngh. Don't want t-to be one." He argued. Rei shook his head.

"Not now. Don't give up so easily. Not on Xanis or me." Rei urged, concern and worry settling in at the limited time.

"Trying to barter with the little one?" Bryan joked his voice becoming quieter. The wheezing settled down with the slow shut down of his lungs. He closed his eyes bringing a hand up to Rei's arm, gripping it lightly. Tears began to well up in Rei's eyes.

"You're not supposed to cry." Bryan's voice whispered in Rei's ears. Rei shook his head calm exterior fading. Panic setting in, Rei lifted his head a bit. Closing his eyes he lunged forward sharp fangs sinking into the pale skin of his lover's neck.

"N-no." Bryan struggled weakly. Rei ignored his weak protest. Tears slid from his cheeks onto Bryan's neck mixing with the blood that leaked from the corner of Rei's mouth. A minute went by and Rei pulled himself away looking down at Bryan.

"Bry…?" Rei asked voice shaking. Cupping Bryan's face Rei lowered his head and pressed his lips to Bryan's biting his own tongue in the process allowing blood to seep into his lover's mouth. He pushed Bryan's tongue with his own, hoping to get a response.

Through fogginess Bryan barely felt Rei against him. It lingered till grayness took over. The feeling stayed with him, the dream-like state present in Bryan's mind. What seemed like hours passed by before the feeling began to seep away. The fog rolled out of his vision and the present became clearer. Opening his heavy eyes, he was born to new sensations. A face appeared in his vision, and Bryan could never recall the edges and eyes ever seeming so sharp and crisp. He noticed that he was still on the ground.

"Hi daddy." Xanis said smiling cheerfully as he leaned on his father's chest. Blinking he closed his eyes for a moment.

"Hey kid." He responded reaching out a hand to feel his son. Xanis smiled and turned back. Bryan moved his eyes to look over the child's shoulder. He saw Rei sitting there, staring at Bryan with a sober look. A small smile stretched across the pale feline face.

"Morning." Rei spoke quietly. Bryan closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pavement.

"I thought I said no." Bryan murmured. He heard Rei moved and crawl over to Bryan's side. Bryan felt Rei's body press against his side.

"I know, but a few more years won't hurt you." Rei murmured resting his head against Bryan's stomach. Xanis giggled and followed Rei's actions pressing his head against his father's stomach.

"Besides Tala wants you to go to the bar." Rei added smirking.


End file.
